


黑洞

by Little_Bluebird



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bluebird/pseuds/Little_Bluebird
Summary: 非主流PWP，普通人AU，社畜阿周那x脱衣舞男迦尔纳，道德崩坏√意识流√剧情×爱是想捅刀又收回的手√
Relationships: Arjuna | Archer & Karna | Lancer of Red
Kudos: 4





	黑洞

**Author's Note:**

> 非主流PWP，普通人AU，社畜阿周那x脱衣舞男迦尔纳，道德崩坏√意识流√剧情×爱是想捅刀又收回的手√

阿周那觉得自己快死了。  
当然他这种人是不会选择自杀的，就算再窒息的生活他也能装出完美微笑生存下去。他一贯如此，善于忍受与伪装。只是这看不到尽头的工作与苛刻的顶头上司还有无趣的办公室同僚以及两个愚笨哥哥加上两个调皮弟弟还有催婚的母亲的闹闹哄哄一大家子，菩萨金身都足以被压垮的琐碎与无力，更何况他阿周那肉体凡胎，又是容易催生精神压力的性格，某一时刻只觉得自己孤苦伶仃的单身生活是如此黯淡无光。就算名校毕业高资月薪有车有房，阿周那依然觉得有所欠缺。  
其中最明显的，就算他没有固定的伴侣。  
尽管每日自我暗示“一个人也没所谓，孤独是与自己最合适的情人”，但在过节旅行甚至买个雪糕都被秀一脸的时候，阿周那的自负心也会叫嚣出“找个伴侣秀回去！”的疯狂念头。  
嘛，我阿周那的情人，也要像自己一样完美才行吧。早上出门前，对着镜子打了一个精致的领带结时他这样想着。  
“不一定哦，有种恋爱类型就是反差萌。”办公室里罗摩从堆积如山的文件中抬起头说，“你看马嘶和帕子，不就像两个极端么？”  
说得也是。但我怎么听出了一股“我和悉多这样的类型才是最般配”的弦外之音呢？  
阿周那想了一天也没有想象出自己要是有个反差萌伴侣会是什么样子的。或许那并不是适合自己的类型。回到家放下公文包洗手的阿周那想，不过这不重要了，重要的是今天是周末，他给自己准备了一个放松的夜晚。  
出门前他给自己换了身轻便的夹克装，对着镜子左照右照，发型裤脚等等各个细节确定好了才走出门去。天空中剩余晚霞的余晖，风吹过来，阿周那觉得自己整个人都有些飘乎乎的。  
挺可惜的吧，他伸出手朝天空虚虚地握一握，无论如何都会沉入地平线的夕阳啊，渲染出这血色的晚霞像是拼劲全力留下最后的遗言，但这毫无结果。  
……虽然的确很美。  
万圣节快到了，酒吧里一派狂欢前夕的蠢动，阿周那百无聊赖摇晃着酒杯，冰块哗啦哗啦响。说是来猎艳，他也没有合眼缘的对象，单纯打发时间，又有些辜负了这夜晚迷乱的气息。  
镭射灯转起来，音响仿若开足马力的引擎。三位舞娘走上台，绕着钢管开始旋转起舞。  
其中两位是前凸后翘的妙龄女子，身上的链条装饰随着她们扭腰摆胯嚓啦作响，台下一阵起哄，口哨声此起彼伏。最左边那位却几乎看不出性别，削瘦的身体被裹进紧身连体衣中，胸前一马平川，两条长腿却生动灵活，缠在钢管上犹如黑色的毒蛇。随着音乐到一个节点，他（或者是她？）缓慢拉开了胸前的拉链，将整截如同白雪的身体暴露在众人贪婪好奇的视线中。按着节拍扭动的身体将他胸口的红宝石项链抛起又落下，骨碌碌在那平坦的胸脯滚动着。白色蓬松的长发在他侧身或弯腰的舞姿中垂落，一晃一晃的，被镁光灯勾勒出锋利的边缘。  
等阿周那意识到自己在做什么的时候，钱夹里的钞票已经塞在了对方的裤腰，那个人蹲在他的眼前，浅蓝色的眼睛正注视着自己。  
“……”  
“是要特殊服务吗，先生？”  
一瞬间血色的晚霞在他眼前闪现。  
“你愿意跟我回家吗？”  
“真是意外的发言，先生。怎么看你都不像那种人。”  
“我当然不是随随便便的人。如果你来我家，可以好好地先洗个澡再跟我做。我可不想随便找个公共厕所或者巷尾转角就这么打发了这个夜晚，况且，”他托起对方尖尖的下颌，凑近那薄情的嘴唇轻轻一吻，“在我眼中，你是值得被好好对待的存在，可不是那种廉价的娃娃哦？”

总觉得那位先生在进行着什么疯狂的交易，某种……舍弃自我一贯生活习性的大变革。在浴室里，被带回家的舞男想。灯光又暖又明亮，照在他身上，突出的肩胛骨在雪白的后背留下明显的阴影。他把头发扎起来，脖子纤细美丽，引得人想咬一口。这时阿周那敲了敲门，走了进来。  
深色的躯干只围着白色的毛巾，在踏进这洋溢着温暖的黄色灯光时甚至顺手把这唯一的遮挡物去除了。阿周那走近带回家的陌生人，伸手扶住那白色的肩膀，缓缓向上抚摸到脸颊，手指与皮肤摩擦发出亲密的沙沙声。  
“要亲吻……吗？”  
“当然。”阿周那的回答轻柔温和，如同融化的巧克力，他也不知道自己为何对这萍水相逢的人这么温柔，嘴唇相接的时候，仿若在重温一场好梦。  
“唔……唔唔唔。”  
“似乎不怎么会接吻的样子啊。”嘴角勾出一个笑，纤长的手指沿着后背摸索下去，在窄窄的腰一阵徘徊，对方扭着身子想逃避，被阿周那用胳膊箍得更紧：“果然还是不能摸这个地方吗？唔……可我不会放过你的。”一边用优雅的嗓音在泛红的耳尖旁吐露下流的念头，手上同样毫不留情地反复折磨着敏感的肌肤。  
想把这个人吃掉。  
这样的念头浮现。  
吃掉，完全地属于自己。  
——或者，他本该就是我的。  
像存在看不见的丝线，从自己的心口扩散开，蛛丝一般把那具身体裹紧。自己沿着丝线爬过去，看着那苍白的头颅在其中安睡。他靠前吻了吻那光洁的前额，下一秒，这密密麻麻的丝线突然染上了浓重的鲜红，啪嗒啪嗒地有什么滴落在地上。  
阿周那倒吸一口凉气，这幻境一般的画面令他微微颤抖起来。“摸我。”他向那个人下令。怀中的人方才沉溺在刺激中，发出软绵绵的嗯一声才反应过来，阿周那等不及对方这慢半拍的反映，抓起他的手按在自己身上。  
对方比阿周那瘦，各方面都比不了阿周那的完美强壮。白而细长的手指摸到男人微微勃发的下身，努力地上下抚摸着增加刺激。阿周那喉咙里呜咽一声，低头咬住对方的肩头，手绕过那妙曼的腰身，掐住了男人白而挺翘的屁股。  
啊。好像不互相触碰着，就不能确认他安然无恙一般。  
他侧头与男人亲吻，对方手还在忙活着，嘴巴又被封住，一时有些手忙脚乱。阿周那的手搭上对方的胯，继续向前进攻。男人应付不过来，向后退去，背靠在了浴室墙壁的大镜子上。  
说来屋主应该是个很在意形象的男人吧，从进家就留意到有不少镜子，完美主义者吗？抑或是个自恋狂也说不定呢。  
亲吻发出的响声让人脸红，浴室强烈的灯光把阿周那烤得出汗，他仔细地用嘴唇描摹对方的身形，欲望同时也伴随着吻而饱胀，前端在摩挲与对方的身上取得的快感不足以满足。差不多该到下一个步骤了。  
总觉得对方的耳朵应该增加一些装饰，阿周那想给他戴上硕大的圆形耳环，让黄金的光泽闪耀在颈侧，沉甸甸地把耳垂拉扯着。舌尖再一次舔舐对方的耳朵，手伸向旁边的隔板去拿润滑剂。看着这副身体染上霞红真是令人愉悦的事，一系列的亲昵举动仿若大师在给石膏像上色。他的吻往下，叼起那颗红宝石，惊讶地发现 那竟然不是赝品。  
“这真不像你这行会佩戴的装饰。”  
或许是话里的讽刺意味太明显，对方皱起了眉头，正欲开口反驳，却被含住乳头的刺激噎住，最终只发出长长的呻吟。那贫瘠的胸前的两点如同雪堆里的两朵娇花，阿周那自是不会错过。  
“呃……哈啊……”  
虽然平日注重洁净，但此刻他毫不在意自己的唾液把对方的胸脯涂抹得湿漉漉，感受到白色人儿急促的喘息，平坦的腹部也因快感的堆积而好看地起伏，阿周那的嘴角勾起了满意的笑容。  
真好啊，仿佛在自己怀抱中把冰霜化为了春水的成就感令他全身发热，继而又落入一种恐慌中——担心这身体真如水般流走，如消失在水边的水仙花少年，不行，还要再做一点——  
吻继续向下，一路在对方的肚子撒下花瓣似的吻痕，单膝跪在那人面前，环抱住那两条令人充满欲望的长腿，复又从下往上啃咬亲吻，最终来到今夜独属于他的秘密花园前。  
他毫不犹豫含住了那情动的一株，轻车熟路得仿佛不像第一次为对方做这事。  
“哈啊！你……你做什么……嗯！”  
一瞬间的快感冲上天灵盖，被这般对待着的身体完全被兴奋掌控了，与此同时身后的洞穴也遭到侵犯，双重刺激下，自己的腿还被抱着，几乎令他站立不了，伸手向后撑住身体，腰却因快感向前挺动，整个人绷直如同张圆的弓。迷欲的脸庞昂起，被热烈的灯光笼罩着，汗湿的脸颊像油画一般美丽。  
“哈……你、为何……嗯……啊……”  
第一次见面就这样子大胆，真的没问题吗？  
嗯，没问题啊。  
不知为何，这具身体他如此熟悉。  
收紧、收紧、收紧。  
蛛丝像要把对方切碎一般，自己看着那具身躯扭动着，想要抵抗这困境却无法逃离。耳边飘乎乎略过那人充满情欲的声线，乱糟糟的画面涌入他的脑海，阿周那注视着，感到越发兴奋。  
这种感觉，真是奇怪啊。  
后穴绞着他的手指，每一处涌动与抽搐都了然于胸，开拓丝毫没有困难。没多久他就感到了对方的需求已经远不能靠手指就能满足了。男人一副已经受不住的样子，屈着身体，靠在身后的大落地镜上，双手无力地扶着自己的肩膀，白发凌乱地垂落在额前，眼眶里堆积着生理刺激而涌起的泪。阿周那站起身，活动了一下腿，把他面朝镜子转了过去，同时把那个屁股拉向自己。  
对方只是无力地枕着胳膊倚靠在镜面，脸颊红红，呼出的热气弥漫模糊了面容。阿周那扶着对方的胯，缓慢地把自己送进去。  
咦？  
阿周那的脑海发出电路故障的滋啦声。  
周围白色的丝线加粗了许多，层层叠叠铺天盖地，不仅裹住了那雪白的身躯，还缠绕上自己的躯体。他陷入这纯白牢固的网中，与另一具身体挨在一起随波逐流。他们贴在一起，亲吻、摩擦、缠绵，什么都无法思考了，只想拨开隐秘的核心，让自己的身躯与他化为一体。  
他看到了很多，阳台上飘着的衣裳，巨大的窗户，晚归的飞鸟，分割天空的电线，延伸到地平线的铁轨，闪现在眼前的那片的晚霞从温柔的粉蓝色转化为浓烈对比的黑与红，浴室的灯光太刺眼，自己镜中的倒影竟然灰暗到辨不清面目。  
太耀眼了，太灼热了。  
阿周那晃动着腰，想攀上那快感的顶峰。有什么，敲打他的心脏与头颅，轰隆隆像惊雷，但有一具柔软仿若棉花的身躯横在中间隔绝了一切。凌乱的呻吟回响在浴室，眼前人的皮肤白得反光，晃得阿周那眼花。  
属于我的、属于我的、属于我的。  
属于我的——什么呢？  
他。  
他是谁？  
蛛丝在一瞬间散开了，他跌落半空中。  
身边冷风呼呼，与他温存的身影不知所踪。  
不，他还在这儿，他还在这儿！  
“啊——”  
阿周那插到最深处，用力抱紧了面前的人，性器在深处抖了抖，释放了出来。对方也达到了高潮，喷薄的液体把镜面弄得越发一塌糊涂。  
“结、结束了，呜，先生……”  
是哦，他，一直都这样称呼自己。  
不是“阿周那”。  
“……先生？”  
阿周那毫无来由地哭了起来。他紧紧抱着那具赤裸的身躯，哭得整个人都在发抖，眼泪流到他的脖子，又滚落到对方纤细的肩头。对方的蓝眼睛中闪过一阵疑惑，但出于礼貌还是轻轻拍着阿周那的后背安慰他。  
为什么会这样呢？  
这个人，为什么这么像迦尔纳呢？  
明明知道肯定不是他。  
因为迦尔纳早就在五年前，死去了啊。

他一直哭啊哭，直到有人在摇着他的肩膀，他睁开眼，阳光把他双目刺得微微发痛，迦尔纳的脸出现在眼前，有些疑惑又有些不安地看着他。  
“阿周那？”  
他在叫我的名字。  
“阿周那，再不起来的话，上班要迟到了。怎么哭起来了，昨晚上做了噩梦吗？

阿周那觉得自己又活过来了。  
所以只是一场梦，一场足够荒诞的梦。  
他竟然梦见迦尔纳死了五年——还变成了脱衣舞男——自己从头到尾都没认出他——却跟他打了一炮。  
“的确是场噩梦，”他不管对方已经穿戴整齐，拉住那纤细的胳膊让迦尔纳坐到床上，把脸埋进对方胸膛，“除了一个情节——”  
“什么情节？”迦尔纳懵懵懂懂地发问，习惯性伸手摸了摸对方柔软的黑发。  
“等到晚上回来，再跟你细说。”


End file.
